everldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vathanda
The Vathanda clan was created by /u/ArrightNowFellas. Culture The Vathandain people are first and foremost traders. They prefer settlements on coasts and are slow to expand, preferring to improve the economy and capabilities of their existing lands. Many are farmers, and the class gap between these two is dramatic. However, due to the religious values, there is little tension between the two economic levels. They are great enthusiasts of art, music, and sport. Their music is strikingly similar to rap, with rapidly spoken words that rhyme. One of their favorite games is (unnamed) a board game similar to backgammon or checkers. Several holidays are celebrated each year, most importantly Midsummer's Day, in which all citizens come to the central park for a day of festivities organised by the city parliament. The creation of jewelry is especially important to them, and jewelers are revered as skilled craftspeople. Most is traded with other clans, but it is common to see even the lower classes wearing some form of wood or metal jewelry. Language I realize that all the clans start with a proto language, but I have a pretty well developed conlang that I would eventually like to connect to it at some point. :) Government The Vathandain people are ruled by a parliament. A vote is used on important matters that DO NOT regard regulations around trade and other aspects of law that could benefit the merchants. Laws such as the death penalty, recreational drug use, and freedom of information would go to a vote. The parliament is composed of members of society that do not have any other income. Serving on the parliament is seen as a public service, not a competition. Elections are held every two years, and the votes are not weighted. These parliament members run the day-to-day matters of a city. There is a single King of the entire clan note: king is not a gendered term. I'm using it here for convenience. When we get started on languages, I'll change it. . He or she is mostly a figurehead, but has two major abilities. First, to declare war on other clans and make peace, which the parliament cannot do without the permission of the King. Second, the King can call parliament members to trial. A trial is heard among the parliament and decision is reached usually within the month. Because it is regarded as a public service, corruption is rare and very looked down upon. Despite this, many merchant families also have members in parliament. Religion Religion is very important to the Vathandain people. They have no particular name for it, but it has four main statutes, written by its founder, the first King of Vathanda. 1. No person is born better than any other. 2. No person is perfect in moral value. 3. No person is to be praised as a God. 4. No person is to have complete control over another. These statutes apply to their daily lives, and violating any of them would cause severe public outcry and possibly a trial by the city parliament for moral corruption. Churches do not exist, but religious elders are very respected in the city and are often members of parliament. They are often the most powerful single person, and have influence over the decisions of the parliament. The religion is polytheistic, but the gods are not seen as all-powerful beings, more as manifestations of ideas. The god of War, for example, is said to be strong and heroic. Instead of calling for the god to bless them, soldiers would call for the god to fight with them as a leader. The religion was founded by the first King of Vathanda, who united the people under these four principles. When she set up the systems of life, religion was incorporated heavily. Military Despite the military aspect of life not being regarded as a very important one, wars will occur from time to time. The army almost exclusively consists of city guards, who manage the day-to-day maintenance of the city. Collecting tolls, cleaning streets, and inspecting shops are all jobs of the city guard. Because of this, many are workers who became guards early in life for another source of income. They function as the police, the firemen, and other public works laborers when war is not at hand. The leader of the guard is always a member of the parliament as part of law. Commerce The culture of Vathanda is heavily focused on trade. A unit of their currency (unnamed) is worth about $0.30 US or £0.18. Free trade is encouraged, but there are some laws banning the sale of certain goods. For example, potentially lethal narcotics are banned, though some with minor downsides are permitted. Jewelry is the major export good, which is produced in the city. Major merchant families employ most of the population through the management of docks, boats, and transportation. Because trade is such an important part of life, it is respected as a noble profession. Sailors and captains are treated to celebrations when they return from voyages. Maps Category:Clan